bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Wikialex22
Please do not undo an admin's edit First, please discuss this matter on the article's park page and then we'll talk about keeping your contributions live without dispute. I just want to let you know that undoing an administrator's edit is never the way out, it's actually a really REALLY bad idea. It could get you blocked in other Wikis, but at this time, I'll let it slide so consider yourself lucky. This is your only warning, don't mess up again. RedIgnite (talk) 23:33, July 24, 2019 (UTC)RedIgnite :Why do you think it necessary to undo my edit? Mr. Luntz has been known to ignore fights. If I have to capture video proof, fine. I don't know if it's a glitch or if he's programmed to ignore fighting. However, the fact remains that Mr. Luntz can walk right by a fight without acknowledging it. I recognize this because I witnessed it yesterday via the Canis Canem edit on my PlayStation 2. The home page states "Bully's online encyclopedia that anyone can edit" and while I'm certain there are conditions to that statement, I don't grasp how I could've violated any. Listen, I don't want to overstep my bounds or anything. It's your Wiki. It's your world. You're a real Julius Caesar, but could you please grant me a little more respect and get off my back? I apologize for re-editing your rebuff, but I've been playing Bully since it was released in '06. I'm thoroughly familiar with Canis Canem and Scholarship Edition. I'd love establishing myself as a key contributor or possibly a fellow admin one day. Let's just play nice and sort this thing out. Wikialex22 (talk) 03:27, July 25, 2019 (UTC) ::First, to both of you - let's keep this conversation on one page. Wikialex22 I transposed your comment off Redignite's page. In the future, the best place to start the discussion would be on the Mr. Luntz talk page. ::Second, I have a question. It's been a long time since I actually played Bully, and right now I don't have a working copy of it, so I can't check for myself. Is it normal for the Townsfolk to not get involved when watching students fight? Because if it is, that's probably why Luntz doesn't try to break up fights between kids. ::It's also worth noting that there are sometimes small differences between copies - especially if you have one of the older copies of the original Bully - and it might be that Luntz behaves differently depending on the version of the game. Jeff (talk· ) 21:13, July 25, 2019 (UTC) :::I was merely doing what one of your admins informed me to do. I struggle to grasp the issue with me discussing the matter via RedIgnite's talk page. It looks like the last and only conversation via the Luntz talk page was never acknowledged anyway. I will provide an answer to your question sometime today. I know townsfolk can be found lecturing students like faculty, that's confirmed through your Wiki. I understand where you're coming from. That's exactly what I'm attempting to express, but RedIgnite doesn't want me to because he thinks I'm a liar because he's representing an altered version. Wikialex22 (talk) 04:48, July 26, 2019 (UTC ::::Never called you a liar, you’re just getting dramatic over a video game and that isn’t how we settle with disputes here. I’m getting tired of this pointless argument so I reworded your statement on Mr Luntz’s article, but it was poorly written and I should point out that competence is required to edit here. And by the way, you have been blocked for being not only dramatic and wasting my time with this stupid argument, but mainly for leaving that Swastika comment which I had removed, you’re not suppose to say that. You can come back when you’re relaxed, that being said Goodbye. RedIgnite (talk) 14:24, July 26, 2019 (UTC) November 2019 Look, I understand I've might've been a little bit too rough on you and I apologize for that, but this statement is not appropriate. Let the past be the past and move on. I don't mind you editing here, assuming you'll be contributing to the Wiki, but if you cause trouble again, then the future block will be extended than your original block. Thank You. RedIgnite (talk) 13:17, November 13, 2019 (UTC) :If you have to get rid of that comment then so be it. Clearly I lack the right to express myself, and you remain the authority around here. Your apology would be nicer if it didn't feel like a case of too little too late. Since I possess no other option, I guess I'm going to have to let the past stay in the past or return to barred status. However, if I'm being absolutely straightforward, I think I'd rather not socialize with you. I have no further intentions of disrupting the Wiki. I'm uncertain if I even care to contribute any longer. Wikialex22 (talk) 00:02, November 14, 2019 (UTC) ::I put thought into this and I concluded that I was being a dick, I added it back. Sorry. If you want to express yourself, you have every right to do so, I won't interfere again. RedIgnite (talk) 01:02, November 14, 2019 (UTC) Bully_Wiki:Civility This is our policy on how to interact with other users here on Bully Wiki. I spoke to RedIgnite while you were blocked about his interactions with you, but I want to be very clear on this point - you (both of you) must follow the rules on Bully Wiki:Civility or you will be blocked from the wiki. I know you got off to a rocky start here and it's not entirely your fault so I'm being lenient with you, but if you're going to come back, you may not keep needling RedIgnite. Jeff (talk· ) 21:36, November 13, 2019 (UTC) :I want to follow the rules on courtesy while possessing my right to disagree with or not like someone... That is assuming I possess said rights here. I'm not trying to produce stress or conflict. I merely expressed my dislike of someone who runs this Wiki. I understand what I did wasn't the smartest move. I was under the assumption that I possess the right to state when I don't like anyone and why I don't like them on my own page as long as I do it in a "civil" manner. What I composed wasn't an insult and didn't use swearing. I don't feel like what I stated could be considered aggressive either. I would consider what I mentioned cheeky at best. I didn't imagine my comment would be so disruptive because it was so insignificantly offhanded. As I've already expressed to them, I'm certain you'll be delighted to know I have no intentions of continuing to converse with or about RedIgnite. Once more, I'd like to remind you that I'm trying my best to stay as civil as possible. If I'm not doing a good enough job then I guess it's back in the kennel I go. I know I might seem harsh and dramatic, but I'm not a very happy camper about my experience with RedIgnite. Regardless, I'm willing to let bygones be bygones. I don't know if I can come back to being a contributor, though, for fear that it will only lead to another experience like before. Wikialex22 (talk) 00:04, November 14, 2019 (UTC) ::You have every right to express a disagreement. RedIgnite did not handle that situation well at all. He's a relatively new administrator and didn't have any experience in how to deal with it when someone outright challenged him. I've spoken to him about how to properly handle disagreements when you're an admin and the other person isn't. (He's been an admin for around a year, I've been a bureaucrat for close to 12 years). If you have any further problems with RedIgnite or anyone else my talk page is always open. Feel free to contribute, don't mistreat RedIgnite but don't worry about him mistreating you, I know there's a situation between the two of you which means when possible I'll deal with you or mediate when you two have a dispute. If you've got any other questions feel free to ask me, I check in on this wiki almost every day even if I don't always make an edit. Jeff (talk· ) 00:56, November 14, 2019 (UTC) :::Thanks Jeff, I would only like to comment. For Alex, I wanted to apologize and comment. You can edit here all you want I don't mind you editing here, the only way you can be blocked again is if you violate policy. I agree with Jeff that I failed to handle the situation appropriately and that it's not entirely your fault. As for the "I can't stand RedIgnite", I added it back if that's what you want to say - you're welcome to express yourself. In the future, If I (or someone else) decide to undo your edit, then just use the talk page to seek resolution but reverting back leads to an edit war. I won't, however, apologize for the block because of this, my father happens to be Jewish - that's why I got aggressive towards you, not for the dispute but for the Swastika comment (That's why in the first conversation I told you I blocked mainly for the swastika comment) - I found it offensive. Thank You. RedIgnite (talk) 01:01, November 14, 2019 (UTC)